


竹内古河

by 1610997240



Category: Song of time, 时之歌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1610997240/pseuds/1610997240
Summary: *是南岛事件if线，魔鬼从不吝于搞事。闹别扭？有什么事是打一炮不能解决的，如果有那就两炮，哼哼哈嘿。*年年老师生日快落！





	竹内古河

“从今日起，你不再是我东宫一员……我会向父皇禀明此事，无论他如何处置……你我今后，都再无瓜葛。”

太子殿下决绝摔下这么一句话转身就要走，迈出去没几步忽然听到菱惊呼了一声。舜回过头，刚刚还站得笔直的尽远这会儿已经倒了，所幸菱反应极快，出手一道水幕将人托住。菱并不知刚才他们两个刚才发生了如何心折的对峙，冲过来将尽远扶住，骇人的热度唬了她一跳，菱抬头怒视太子：“这人都烧成这样你都不知道？闹什么别扭！”  
舜脚下生根一样没动地方，只咬着牙低声道：“……尽远·斯诺克。”  
枪卫士并无半点声息，像是真的晕了。老管家也急匆匆地赶过来，掏出一小瓶药剂，然而尽远牙关咬得死紧也灌不下去。舜沉默了半晌泄气一般将血红刀刃猛地收回鞘，狠狠一甩袖子大步离开。菱气不打一处来，刚要喊他站住，路易斯轻轻拉了拉她的衣袖。  
“……还请小姐莫再追究。”

 

透明的药液一滴一滴地落下，顺着软管针头流进尽远的血管。尽远迷迷糊糊地醒过来，就要掀被子往外走，被菱一把按住了：“发烧呢，闹什么闹！”  
她手劲不小，尽远又发着高烧，一时真没挣开。他被菱又按回床上，四下里看了一圈，期期艾艾地问道：“菱……姐姐，这是哪里，我睡了几天了？……殿下呢？”  
“医院。你睡了两天了都，治疗神力都没法帮你退烧。本来就木，烧傻了怎么办？”菱伸手摸了一把他额头，啧了一声没好气地道，“谁知道他人又跑哪去了。你在这老实打点滴等烧退。”  
“不行。”尽远想也不想便反驳，立马迎头得来菱一记眼刀：“躺着。”  
尽远正盘算着怎么躲开菱，病房门忽然被推开，来人却是他意料不及的——舜冷着脸将一沓资料往床头桌上一摔。  
“菱姐，还请你先离开一下，孤有话跟他讲。”  
“现在知道回来了？”菱哼了一声，倒是痛痛快快往出走，顺手把门摔得很大声。尽远伸手去拔针管想起身，又被舜摁回病床上。  
“……”五分钟之内被两个人按回床上的尽远有点身心俱疲。  
“孤问你，你回答就是了。”舜敲敲桌面上那一叠资料，“——你为什么不相信我？”  
尽远一怔，急声道：“我没有……”  
“那你的真实身份，为何要瞒着孤？”  
尽远噤了声。  
怕你误会。他在心里道，怕你生气，怕你拂袖而去，怕十数年的缘分就此一刀两断——  
冰凉的丝绸手套抚上他的下颌，舜手上略一用力，尽远被迫抬起头来，望进沉冷如渊的一双眼睛。  
“既然你不曾有背叛孤的心思，你是谁的儿子，真实身份是什么，与孤又有何干？”

 

护士进来给尽远换吊瓶的时候两人正好谈了个十之八九。舜长舒了一口气，捏着指尖将手套一揪，没揪下来，干脆直接起身撑着床面往前凑。尽远被他吓了一跳下意识往后退，得来一声“别动”，侍卫长老老实实保持现下的动作一动没敢动。舜拂开刘海凑上前碰了碰他的额头，微凉的呼吸吹在他脸上：“怎么还是这么烫？这药顶不顶用啊。”  
他甩了甩温度计递给尽远。尽远接过来乖乖含在嘴里，舜给他掐着时间，又抬头去看吊瓶上的说明。自然是看不太懂的，舜烦躁地啧了一声。  
他从尽远手里接过温度计，折腾了半天，对着顶灯把那晶柱翻来覆去转了一千八百度方才读出来数，三十九度五。舜仔细盯了会儿，像收刀回鞘一样把温度计一插搁在桌面上，尽远莫名从他眉眼里读出点杀气腾腾的意思来。他刚想说殿下你不用管我过两天我自己就好了……那头舜将窗帘一拉，竟着手开始解自己繁复的礼服。  
“殿下？？”  
舜跟扣子奋斗半天，差点直接用力扯坏，尽远赶紧握住太子殿下要搞破坏的手，微用力让他靠近自己，指尖一捻一绕把那扣儿松开——抬头看舜笑得颇有点意气风发的意味。他把尽远手上针头拔了丢一边去，挥手打了个神力屏障，药液淅淅沥沥在瓷砖上漫开。  
“还不如来点实在的。润滑剂没带，疼了你跟我说。”

 

……事情是怎么发展到这个地步的？  
尽远挨了舜好一顿亲，本来就迷糊，现在更迷糊，虽说清醒的时候他也从来不会拒绝自家殿下……舜把手指尖递他嘴边，尽远会意，咬着丝质料子任那边舜往外将手一抽，露出骨节分明一只手来。  
发烧的小侍卫长尝着又甜又软绵绵，舜不自觉地扬着点嘴角，手往底下摸。  
明明是舜先解衣服，尽远却比他脱得干净。蓝白条病号服差点掉地上泡进那一摊药水里去，舜险而又险地勾住扔到那一叠资料上，却还是湿了衣角。侍卫长的身体反常地高热，抱起来像抱了个小火炉，舒服得要命。舜低头咬他玉白色的锁骨，泄愤似的磨牙留印子，指尖揉弄淡粉的乳珠。尽远按在他肩胛骨上的手稍微用了点力，眼睛润得像两颗在水里泡过的茶晶。  
舜摸到他腿根，那儿肌肤细腻又软不见伤疤，不似青年斑驳的后背。他没忍住多摸了两把，换来尽远蘸水锁锋一眼刀。  
尽远在床上能跟他有点小脾气，舜反倒觉得开心，感觉这样才叫完完整整地拥有他，连着他的喜怒哀乐贪嗔痴一并揉进怀里，这辈子放不开。他指尖描摹那些或新或旧的伤，前几日留的伤刚结痂，指尖触在边缘微微痒。尽远躲着他的手，被舜往怀里一圈搂得死紧，直到上上下下摸了个够本才放手。  
大多数都是替他挡的伤。  
他去拢因情动半挺立的那一根，惹得尽远哼了一声。尽远脸上化不开的绯色不知是烧得还是羞得，舜越放肆，那绯色就多添一层，人却始终没有开口叫他停的意思，任着他胡闹。舜以指腹摩挲圆润饱满的顶端，另一只手握着柱身套弄，尽远张开口喘气，尾音带一点细小的呜咽。那气音愈发清晰，最后舜一松手，白液喷薄而出，他以手接了大半，却仍有精液溅到太子殿下的下颌上。  
尽远简直无地自容。舜把他挡脸的手臂扒开，连亲带哄才堪堪保住小侍卫长薄如纸一张面皮。正感叹他家侍卫长怎么一直不禁逗，谁料尽远去吻他下巴，柔润的舌尖舔了舔，吻净快要干涸的精液。舜低一点头将人吃进嘴里，两条舌尖往一起纠缠，分不开。他借着体液往底下探，许久不曾做过的身体紧得很，温顺地含了他一个指尖，内里紧致火烫。尽远按在他后背的手又使了点力，有点紧张。  
他从来不擅长做这种事，生涩得竟与初次一般无二，初夜是舜一步步口授勉强做完一全套，后来翻来覆去床上不知滚过几轮也一样不知所措，顶多是会配合着舜放松自己罢了。  
反正人都是你的，随你折腾。  
舜握着他手腕往身下牵，尽远烧得晕乎乎，反应过来的时候舜引着他自己往后穴里摸。尽远急急叫了声殿下，眼圈染一抹红。舜抬头看他，眼神特无辜。  
最终尽远无可奈何任了他。两根手指一并往里探，抽送间的水声清晰又黏腻，舜带着他轻车熟路摸到里头敏感点一按，那里面不自觉地绞紧，跟着听到他的侍卫长没忍住唇齿间泄出一声闷哼，呼吸都乱了。  
乱得正好，拨得舜心火炽盛。  
尽远去搂他，双腿自觉地缠上他的腰，年轻的身体贴在一块儿，没有他想象中的凉。这是他们多年下来不言而喻的信号，舜微妙地挑了下眉。  
“……”尽远难以启齿。  
好在舜也没有非要让他说出来的意思，在尽远产生把他掀下床的念头之前先顶了进去。尽远隐忍地抽了口气，视野里短暂一黑，痛觉占据上风，他呼气的时候有些颤抖。  
“疼吗？”  
“没有。”尽远下意识地摇摇头，“进来……”他小声地道。  
契合的过程有些漫长，痛意无甚，饱胀感倒是令尽远有些不适。意志违抗身体本能命令自己放松，整根没入的时候两人身上都出了层薄汗。舜拉着被子往上拽了拽，又藉由怀抱将尽远裹得严严实实，然后略略抽离再往里顶进去。他对尽远的身体太熟悉，几下就顶到了敏感点，怀里的人渐渐压不住呻吟声，下意识咬着嘴唇，眸底一晃温柔水光。  
舜不满，吻着尽远强迫他松口，又替他将暧昧的声音吞吃入腹。  
连父皇都道尽远实在太惯着肆意妄为的舜，却只有他们两个人知道，他们之间的宠爱其实对等。  
抽送了十数回内里渐渐活泛了，也多多少少自发溢出些水液，挺弄间更加顺畅。舜将人翻过去，尽远便顺从地塌下腰身，紧窄的臀部翘起，臀缝间插着火热一根。舜搂着他汗津津的腰大开大合地顶弄，极限的快感逼得尽远绷紧了身体，手指在床单上抓出小小的漩涡，茶绿色溪流在他背上蜿蜒。舜挺腰在甬道深处研磨戳弄，滑腻火烫的软肉缠得他头皮发麻。  
爱极，欲极。心之极。  
所幸最后舜捡出一段理智，出精的前一秒抽离自己那物尽数发泄在尽远腿根，惹得尽远呜咽一声也被刺激得射了出来。太子殿下喘着气，抽了两张纸胡乱擦了，拿被子把人裹成个茧。尽远脸颊上仍浮着高潮余韵的浅淡绯红，半阖的眼睫濡湿。他撑起眼皮看着舜穿衣服，太子殿下迅速把自己收拾干净，回头看到尽远朦胧目光，以指尖轻柔抹去他眼角半干泪痕，温热掌心贴上他汗湿的额头。  
没有刚才那么烫……又出了汗，捂严实睡一觉差不多也该好了。  
舜低下头，轻轻地亲了亲尽远的眉心。  
“睡吧，我不会走的。”

 

至于第二天尽远出院却非要捂得像个重症患者……舜咳了两声，说我给你拿幻术遮一遮。老管家默不作声递过来一包创可贴，两个人愣了几秒。  
尽远的脸腾地红了。

 

End.


End file.
